Tell Me
by Tetsuya Aoi
Summary: Waktu merubah segalanya. Mungkin itulah yang Kuroko pikirkan mengenai dirinya. Yang semula manis, kini terasa jauh berbeda. Apa dia masih bisa mempertahankan semuanya? PleaseRnR
1. Chapter 1

Dulu. Dulu sekali, kau pernah – tidak, bahkan sering – mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan selalu mencintaiku, menyayangiku, melindungiku dan tidak akan melukaiku. Kau ucapkan kata itu berkali-kali dengan amat manis. Senyumanmu, raut wajahmu, ketulusanmu. Adalah sebagian hal yang kusukai darimu. Tapi, entah karena waktu bertindak kejam atau karena hal lain. Aku tak bisa mengerti. Kemana kau yang dulu?

*Tell Me by Tetsuya Aoi

*Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

*Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Absurd, EYD horor, Shounen Ai.

*Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko x Aomine

Chapter 1 : The Begining

"...rocchi! Kurokocchi!" Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kuroko kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan basket ke arah seorang remaja bersurai pirang disampingnya.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar khasnya, tanpa memperdulikan adanya sedikit guratan kesal dari lawan bicaranya.

"Mouu! Jadi selama aku berbicara tadi, Kurokocchi tak mendengarkanku sama sekali –ssu," rengek Kise disertai air mata buayanya. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa memandangnya datar. Bukan satu dua kali ini remaja bersurai kuning ini mengganggunya ketika ia sedang mengamati targetnya. Walau terkadang terbesit keinginan untuk memukul kepala kuning itu keras-keras, tapi sampai sekarang ia tak pernah melakukannya. Sayang sahabat. Itulah semboyan yang Kuroko terapkan.

"Sumimasen. Jadi apa yang kau bicarakan tadi, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Hahh.. ya sudahlah. Aku tadi hanya bilang bahwa, nanti sepulang latihan, kita akan pergi ke Maji Burger untuk merayakan ulang tahun Aominecchi –ssu!" jawab Kise dengan semangat mengebu-ebu.

"Eh?" Kuroko hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya mendengar kata 'ulang tahun Aomine'.

"Jangan bilang Kurokocchi lupa hari ulang tahun Aominecchi –ssu," tebak Kise saat melihat ekspresi sedikit terkejut dari sahabat bersurai biru langitnya itu.

Ah, Kuroko benar-benar hampir lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun cahaya sekaligus sahabatnya, Aomine Daiki. Sebagai seorang sahabat – sekaligus bayangan – Aomine, Kuroko merasa bahwa ia benar-benar gagal untuk mendapatkan gelar partner terbaik. Sungguh, bukan maksud hati ingin melupakan hari istimewa itu. Hanya saja, ia akhir-akhir ini terlalu sibuk memperhatikan seseorang. Seseorang yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. Seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya terpana hanya dengan melihat sepasang manik heterochrome ruby-gold nya dan membuat wajahnya terkadang memanas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dia adalah Akashi Seijuro, kapten tim basketnya sendiri.

Hal ini kira-kira berawal ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Akashi di gym. Saat itu, Kuroko benar-benar terpikat dengan senyuman Akashi. Entah kenapa, senyuman singkat namun manis itu sanggup membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Selain itu, Akashilah yang menemukan bakatnya. Hingga Kuroko bisa memasuki first string sekaligus bisa bermain basket bersama pemain-pemain menakjubkan semacam Kiseki no Sedai sampai sekarang.

Setiap waktu, Kuroko mengamati Akashi secara diam-diam. Bahkan terkadang Kuroko juga melakukan wawancara langsung kepada teman masa kecil Akashi seperti Midorima Shintarou ataupun Murasakibara Atsushi. Sekedar untuk mencari informasi berupa kebiasaan atau hal-hal yang disukai Akashi. Katakanlah Kuroko seorang stalker setia Akashi yang setiap waktu tak lepas dari seorang remaja bersurai scarlet itu. Ia sama sekali tak peduli. Ia juga tidak peduli perihal rasa sukanya terhadap sesama jenis. Toh hubungan semacam itu sudah tidak menjadi hal aneh lagi di tempat tinggalnya. Begitulah Kuroko berpendapat. Dan tanpa ia sadari, semakin hari rasa sukanya tersebut terus berkembang.

Kini Kuroko telah berada tepat dihadapan Akashi yang sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. Peluh yang menghiasi wajah kaptennya itu entah kenapa sekarang menjadi perhatiannya. Sepasang manik secerah langit musim semi tanpa kabut itu sama sekali tak berkedip. Seakan mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya.

Merasa risih karena terus-terusan dipandangi oleh Kuroko, akhirnya Akashi memilih bersuara walau tak menghentikan kegiatannya barang sedetik pun.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Apakah ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Akashi seraya mengambil botol minuman yang disodorkan Kuroko setelah menuntaskan kegiatan awalnya tadi. Lalu mengucakan terimakasih.

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menjawab," Tidak ada, Akashi-kun." Kemudian didudukkannya dirinya di samping Akashi. Tetsuya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, setiap kali kapten tim basketnya memanggil nama itu, wajahnya akan sedikit memanas. Tetapi berkat wajah datar yang setia menjadi topeng baginya, tidak akan pernah ada orang yang mengetahui ekspresi yang menurutnya memalukan itu. Dan Kuroko bersyukur atas itu semua. Suasana sedikit hening untuk beberapa waktu. Akan tetapi tidak bertahan lama sampai Kuroko membuka suara lagi.

"Apa Akashi-kun sudah tau mengenai perayaan ulang tahun Aomine-kun?"

"Ya, Tetsuya."

Hening lagi. Kuroko dan Akashi sama-sama memandang lurus ke depan. Masih terlihat oleh mereka Aomine sedang berlatih –tepatnya one on one – bersama Kise, Midorima yang melatih shoot jarak jauhnya, serta Murasakibara yang sedang memakan snacknya dibench seberang. Walau pandangan mereka berdua mengarah kesana, tapi tidak untuk pikiran masing-masing.

"Tetsuya..." Kini Akashi yang memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Akashi-kun?"

"Maukah kau nanti menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk Daiki? Setahuku kau adalah sahabatnya. Mungkin kau bisa menyarankan hadiah yang tepat untuknya," ucap Akashi langsung to the point seperti biasa. Sebenarnya tadi Kuroko sangat ingin menanyakan kenapa, tetapi mendengar Akashi langsung menyampaikan maksudnya, ia hanya bisa mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah. Nanti temui aku di halaman belakang seusai latihan," lanjut Akashi sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa bungkam.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus kemari terlebih dahulu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang kini sudah berada di hadapan Akashi. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Sempat tadi Midorima menanyai Akashi. Karena bukannya ikut mereka –anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain – ke arah gerbang depan, Akashi malah berbalik arah. Urusan penting, nanti aku akan menyusul. Begitulah dalihnya. Berbeda dengan Akashi, Kuroko langsung menuju tempat yang dijanjikannya bersama Akashi. Ia sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada yang lain. Karena Kuroko sudah tau, mereka tidak akan menghiraukan perkataanya. Sebab hawa keberadaannya yang tergolong tipis.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu terlebih dahulu. Mengenai Daiki," jawab Akashi –yang sekali lagi – to the point.

"Mengenai Aomine-kun?" Kuroko mengulang perkataan Akashi.

"Ya."

"Apa ini berkaitan tentang hadiah untuknya? Aku sudah memikir –"

"Bukan," potong Akashi. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu melanjutkan," Aku belum selesai berbicara, Tetsuya. Dengarkan aku dulu." Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau menyukai ... Daiki?" tanya Akashi dengan sedikit rasa ragu dikalimat terakhirnya.

"Eh? Tentu saja. Aomine-kun adalah sahaba –" perkataan Kuroko kembali terpotong.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, dalam artian lebih." Seketika ekspresi Akashi berubah. Semakin tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun bertanya seperti itu?" Kuroko benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi pikirkan sekarang. Kenapa Akashi membahas topik seperti ini, Kuroko sungguh tak paham.

"Aku sempat mendengar." Jeda sejenak.

"Daiki akan mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu setelah perayaan ini selesai."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Sepuluh detik. Kuroko terdiam. Dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Akashi. Sempat Kuroko berpikir, mungkin pendengaran Akashi sedikit terganggu. Mana mungkin sahabatnya akan – mengatakan cinta terhadapnya? Tapi melihat siapa sekarang yang berbicara, ia juga ragu atas pemikirannya. Belum sempat Kuroko mengeluarkan suaranya, Akashi kembali berbicara.

"Tetsuya.. Aku mencintaimu."

To be continue

.

Ini apaa. Huwaa, sumimasen. Ao masih newbie dalam hal tulis menulis. Dan hasilnya beginilah /terjun. Ao juga gak punya inspirasi yang bagus. Tapi gegara pingin buat fanfic, jadi malah nekat /plak. Sumimasennnn (/\\) /udehnak.

It must delete or continue?

Please RnR^.^

Salam,

Tetsuya Aoi


	2. Chapter 2

Dan ketika ini dimulai..

Aku akan selalu mengikutimu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu..

*Tell Me by Tetsuya Aoi

*Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

*Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Absurd, EYD horor, Shounen Ai.

Chapter 2 : Take and Party

Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko meragukan kesehatan pendengarannya. Mungkin besok dia akan benar-benar pergi ke dokter THT sebelum pendengarannya semakin melenceng jauh. Dia tahu, bahwa dia menyukai Akashi sejak lama. Tapi, apa dia tidak salah dengar mengenai perkataan Akashi barusan? Atau karena terlalu terobsesi, dia jadi salah dengar? Menatap lekat Akashi pun, tak menjawab kebingungannya. Dikarenakan wajah Akashi yang tidak bisa ditebaknya sama sekali. Akhirnya, dengan keberanian yang sedikit demi sedikit dikumpulnya, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Anoo... Bisakah Akashi-kun mengulangi perkataan Akashi-kun tadi?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh sebenarnya. Mengingat Akashi bukanlah orang yang suka mengulangi perkataanya dua kali. Dan sebenarnya Kuroko juga mengetahui hal itu. Hingga ia sempat berpikir bahwa Akashi akan berkata 'Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku dua kali, Tetsuya' seperti biasa.

Akashi terkekeh melihat wajah Kuroko yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut disertai semburat merah tipis akibat perbuatannya. Ini pertama kalinya – semenjak ia bertemu Kuroko – Akashi bisa melihat ekspresi lain dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya selain wajah datarnya. Ingin rasanya mengabadikan momen ini, tapi apa daya sekarang Akashi sedang tidak membawa ponsel. Biarlah ingatan menjadi memory. Begitulah kata batinnya. Ya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Ekspresinya pun sama sekali tak berubah. Melihatnya, Akashi serasa ingin memeluknya sekarang juga. Jika ditanya kenapa, tentu Akashi akan menjawab, Tetsuya terlalu manis. Modus terselubung.

"Aku suka – tidak, tapi mencintai Tetsuya. Apa Tetsuya juga mencintaiku?"

Sedikit godaan di kalimat terakhir yang sukses mempertebal rona merah di wajah Kuroko. Cukup menimbulkan tawa tertahan oleh Akashi. Sebenarnya Akashi sudah mengetahui perihal rasa suka Kuroko terhadapnya. Dia juga mengetahui kalau Kuroko sering kali mengamatinya secara diam-diam. Kenapa Akashi bisa tahu? Tidak ada yang terlewat oleh seorang Akashi Seijuro. Itu saja alasannya .

Setelah lama mendiamkan diri, akhirnya Kuroko mulai berbicara. "A-a-aku juga.. suka A-Akashi-kun." Kuroko benar-benar merutuki dirinya sekarang. Entah kenapa, dia malah jadi gagap. Dan lihat saja, senyum Akashi semakin lebar.

"Hanya menyukai? Tidak mencintai?" Kuroko digoda lagi. Blushingnya semakin parah.

"Me-mencintai juga." Senyuman berubah menjadi seringai kecil. Cita-cita mulia Akashi selain menggunting lengan seragam teman-temannya secara diam-diam kini bertambah dengan ingin menggoda Kuroko-nya setiap hari. Ya, Kuroko miliknya seorang sekarang.

Setelah merasa puas menggoda Kuroko, perlahan Akashi membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya memandangi punggung Akashi dalam diam. Perasaan senang, lega dan sebagainya Kuroko rasakan sekarang. Baru saja Kuroko membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Akashi sudah memanggilnya duluan. Hanya perasaanya saja, atau memang Akashi sedari tadi suka memotong perkataan Kuroko? Kuroko tak tahu.

"Tetsuya.." panggil Akashi tanpa menghadap ke arah Kuroko. Tindakan tak sopan sebenarnya. Tapi, tak apalah. Toh Kuroko tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

"Ha'i, Akashi-kun?" jawab Kuroko.

"Ayo," ucap Akashi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kuroko walau tak sepenuhnya. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan ke arah Kuroko, tak lupa senyuman manis menghiasi wajah tampan Akashi yang sedikit terkena cahaya matahari sore. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kuroko kembali terpana. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang sangat disukainya. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Akashi menunjukkannya kepada Kuroko seharian ini. Dan binar mata itu juga yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya. Semua itu membuat senyum tipis terukir tanpa sadar di wajah pucat Kuroko. Tanpa ragu lagi, Kuroko membalas uluran tangan Akashi. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meninggalkan halaman belakang SMP Teikou itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Daiki/Aominecchi/Aomine/Mine-chin/Aomine-kun," ucap Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kuroko secara bersamaan sambil menyerahkan hadiah yang telah mereka persiapkan. Aomine hanya tersenyum senang seraya menerima kado-kado tersebut.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanya Aomine penasaran atas isi kado-kado yang berbeda warna dan ukuran tersebut. Yang lainnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mempersilahkan.

Kado pertama, berwarna kuning dengan gambar pesawat memenuhinya. Ukurannya boleh dikatakan lumayan besar. Milik Kise Ryota. Perlahan, Aomine merobek kertas kado tersebut. Dibukanya kardus yang menutupi hadiahnya. Ternyata masih ada kardus lagi. Aomine mencoba membuka lagi kardus tersebut. Dan masih ada kardus lagi. Semua itu berulang sampai 8 kali. Merasa kesal, Aomine memelototi Kise yang hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Akhirnya, Aomine membuka kardus terakhir. Alisnya sedikit berkedut saat melihat isinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini Kise.." Aomine sedikit emosi ketika melihat hadiah dari Kise yang berupa krim pemutih wajah. Bukannya tidak senang, bahkan sebenarnya Aomine menginginkannya. Agar tidak dikatakan dekil katanya. Tapi, bagaimana Aomine tidak emosi, kalau hanya diberi krim pemutih untuk wajah saja? Apa Kise mau melihatnya mempunyai wajah putih, akan tetapi kulit badannya hitam? Memikirkannya saja, membuat Aomine ngeri.

"Hehe.. Maaf, Aominecchi. Di tokonya hanya tersisa itu saja –ssu." Alasan. Sebenarnya Kise hanya hemat uang saku. Tapi, dengan polosnya, Aomine percaya juga.

Kado kedua, berwarna ungu dan bergambar kentang. Dari Murasakibara Atsushi. Ukurannya besar. Aomine bisa menerka isinya. 'Mungkin beberapa snack' pikirnya. Ya, meski Aomine tidak terlalu suka makan seperti Murasakibara, tapi dia lumayan senang. Memikirkan ia mendapat banyak snack untuk teman waktu begadang. Kado tersebut terbuka. Dan seperti pemikiran Aomine, isinya adalah snack. Iya, snack. Tapi, hanya satu bungkus.

"Maaf, Mine-chin. Kraus.. Kraus.. Aku tidak rela.. Kraus.. memberikan snackku padamu. Kraus.. Memberimu snack-chin.. Kraus.. itu saja butuh waktu dua hari dua malam.. Kraus.. Untuk melepasnya Kraus.." ucap Murasakibara sambil memakan snacknya. Sedangkan Aomine hanya sweatdrop.

Kado ketiga, berwarna hijau lumut dengan gambar kelinci dan wortel. Dari Midorima Shintarou. Aomine dengan santai membuka kado itu. Ia berharap hadiahnya lebih baik daripada kedua hadiah tadi. Mengingat Midorima sedikit lebih waras daripada Kise maupun Murasakibara. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Aomine dibuat cengo. Apa yang diharapkannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Aomine benar-benar menatap horor isi kado dari Midorima yang berupa bola bowling.

"Bukannya aku peduli padamu –nanodayo. Tapi menurut Oha-asa itu lucky item-mu untuk besok –nodayo," ujar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot. Aomine hanya diam.

Kini kado keempat. Berwarna merah gelap bergambar gunting. Dan ukurannya sedikit kecil daripada yang lainnya. Hadiah dari Akashi Seijuro. Mengingat Akashi anak orang kaya, Aomine sedikit berharap lebih. Ia berharap Akashi akan menghadiahkan mobil padanya. Sebelum hadiah tersebut sukses terbuka, Akashi berucap," Daiki, kuharap kau suka hadiah mobil dariku dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik." Aomine terdiam. Harapannya terkabul. Dengan senyuman lebar serta semangat yang mengebu-ebu, Aomine dengan cepat menuntaskan pekerjaannya untuk membuka kado dari Akashi. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia cengo. Akashi memang berkata mobil. Tapi, apa yang diharapkannya bukan mobil mainan seperti ini. Aomine benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Akan tetapi ditundanya, saat melihat kado berwarna biru langit. Semangatnya seketika serasa terisi kembali.

Kado terakhir, dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang yang diam-diam disukainya. Ukurannya lebih kecil daripada kado yang lain. Seperti wadah kardus tempat cincin pasangan yang pernah dilihatnya di pasaran. Mengingat hal itu, kini pikiran Aomine melayang kemana-mana. Ia berharap Kuroko akan memberinya cincin pasangan. Kalau bisa, ia juga berpikir melamar Kuroko dengan cincin pasangan tersebut sekarang juga. Tapi, apa daya harapannya hari ini tidak ada yang terkabul. Aomine menatap heran isi kado dari Kuroko yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto Kiseki no Sedai bersama-sama serta sebuah wristband.

"Err, Tetsu.. apa ini?" tanya Aomine.

"Itu hadiah untuk Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Aomine hanya menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Kalau itu, aku juga tahu. Maksudku, apa artinya ini?"

"Oh.. Foto itu. Aku ingin Aomine-kun menyimpannya. Karena tahun depan, kita semua sudah berpisah. Jadi, kuharap Aomine-kun tidak melupakan kami semua," jawab Kuroko singkat. Membuat Aomine tersenyum tipis.

" Tentu saja, Tetsu. Aku tidak akan melupakan semuanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Aomine lagi sambil mengangkat sebuah wristband.

"Itu sebenarnya wristband milikku. Aku mempunyai sepasang. Aku ingin memberikannya satu untuk Aomine-kun." Diam sejenak.

" Karena kupikir, dengan begitu, ikatanku dengan Aomine-kun tidak akan pernah terputus walau kita sudah tidak satu sekolah lagi. Dan juga, agar Aomine-kun selalu mengingatku ketika melihat benda itu," lanjut Kuroko yang membuat wajah Aomine seketika bersemu merah. Setelah itu, Aomine berdehem pelan.

"Terimakasih, Tetsu," ucap Aomine.

"Sama-sama, Aomine-kun," balas Kuroko.

"Huu... Aominecchi cuma berterimakasih ke Kurokocchi saja –ssu," protes Kise.

"Berisik, Kise. Lebih baik kau ikut makan-makan sana sama yang lainnya," sahut Aomine sedikit kesal, karena momen-momen indahnya bersama Kuroko terganggu oleh suara cempreng Kise.

"Hidoi –ssu," rengek Kise kemudian pergi menyusul Midorima.

Mengabaikan rengekan Kise, Aomine segera berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko. "Hei Tetsu.. Temui aku di gang belakang Maji Burger. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat sambil melihat Aomine yang perlahan pergi secara diam-diam. Setelah sosok remaja bersurai dark blue itu hilang dari pandangan, Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah meja paling ujung. Disana terlihat Murasakibara yang sedang memakan berbagai makanan yang ada dihadapannya, Kise yang sibuk mengoceh tapi tidak didengarkan Midorima, serta Akashi yang sedang santai meminum cappucinonya. Suasana di Maji Burger ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada dirinya, Akashi, Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara. Tapi tak mengherankan juga. Karena tempat ini sudah disewa oleh Akashi untuk merayakan ulang tahun Aomine.

Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Aomine. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa sepasang manik heterochrome terus saja mengawasinya sedari tadi.

TBC.

.

Hulaa! Ao back XD . Ao ternyata bener-bener belum terlalu bisa membuat cerita BL /meringis. Semakin aneh kah? Huwaa maafkan Ao. Ao sungguh masih newbie dalam hal tulis menulis. Jadi maafkan Ao sekali lagi jika updatenya terkadang lama. Maklum, gak lancar :'3 . Tapi, terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ao jadi gak kehilangan semangat X3 .

Yosh! Review, please ^w^

Salam,

Tetsuya Aoi


End file.
